Our proposed research for this partnership grant is to develop a long-term implantable retinal stimulator for patients blinded by outer retinal degenerations. Using technologies developed by the Alfred E. Mann group of companies over the past 30 years for implantable stimulators, we will develop a chronic retinal stimulator and associated external hardware for use both in research and as a clinical device. In order to achieve this goal, several areas of research are still needed. In this bioengineering research partnership, academia will collaborate with industry to accomplish the basic research necessary to make a chronic retinal prosthesis a reality. Areas of basic research that we will focus on include: electrode geometry and electrode material selection, surgical attachment of the retinal implant, low power electronic circuit design, and hermetic packaging. Each of these areas needs additional research for the creation of an optimal chronic retinal prosthesis which will enable persons blinded by outer retinal degeneration to regain the most important loss they have suffered--the loss of mobility. The aim of this five-year proposal is to complete the design and manufacture of a retinal prosthesis and associated external hardware and tests it chronically in animals, so that an investigational device application can be made to the FDA in preparation for a clinical trial.